


【维勇维】【R18】我们仍未知道那天的地下室到底是干什么用的！x

by eposicee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: This fic was dead.這篇還是群內聯文，並且因為車速過快被吊銷了。





	【维勇维】【R18】我们仍未知道那天的地下室到底是干什么用的！x

這文死透了，基本上就是一人一棒寫TOY PLAY，其中沉老師寫了五千字道具PLAY成為飆車手之最。  
然而被LOF屏蔽微博也沒了。  
文字檔再找找吧，但我就算找到也只有我自己這部分。

 

转载自沉安  
补链。白色情人节联文。  
勇利，一起睡覺嗎

沉安:

https://m.weibo.cn/2975326470/4085213548330312

 

关于各种道具play的联文……。其它事项见wb

 

 

 

沒用的二棒，被大佬們嚇得瑟瑟發抖，再也不敢假裝車手😂

鞫涩子:

诶嘿写了第一棒的维勇(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

沉安:

（顺带）为了白色情人节而发的联文专车！这是一篇不带脑子只顾玩play的开车——大家开心就好，开心就好（不

 

第一棒 @鞫涩子 

 

第二棒 翻车太太（对不起这个id暂时艾特不到）

 

第三棒 @灬之翼灬 

 

第四棒 我

 

第五棒 @月见_tsukimi 

 

 

链接走这

 

https://m.weibo.cn/2975326470/4085213548330312

 

 

祝大家白色情人节快乐www


End file.
